Nights Of The Pass
by Angelkrow666
Summary: Kerry has just graduated music school when her dad tells her she has to go back to brockport their old house has sold but going back to the pass always uncovers unwanted memories.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Companions of the Night,Mrs VVV Does.

* * *

_Prologue_

_It's mid July and the days of heat and sun are upon us but on this very day sunset decides to come early. Outside Founders Hall the trees are silent and the grassy yard is empty everyone is getting ready for graduation on the other end of the campus. All that can be heard at this very moment are the last bars of Chopin Concerto coming to an end in the music room. As Kerry closes her piano one last time before heading to her college graduation she thinks of all the events that had lead her to this very moment and for a very spilt second in time she thinks of him._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

The months that followed the kidnapping Kerry was under constant supervision from her father. She attended post traumatic stress counseling every week with Dr,Poncin she hated it but endured it for her father sake.

She couldn't really recall the first few sessions; they were like a big blur nothing really registered. Until one day Dr,Poncin suggested that she try to focus her energy on a hobby such as painting, writing or playing an instrument. Kerry instantly took this as a sign from god how ironic.

Kerry quickly began taking piano lessons everyday. Shortly after that Kerry decided to drop out of school and began home schooling focusing all her free time on learning how to play. Kerry justified her decisions by saying that playing was the only time she ever felt safe but in her mind she played because it reminded her of him. By the time she turn eighteen and applied to college she was good, I mean really good. She took an acceptance at a college in the city so she could be near her family in case of an emergency or simply if her dad needed her. A year after Kerry moved out her father met Carroll. They moved fast and fell for each other instantly so on their one year anniversary they got married and moved to California her dad said it was the fresh start they always needed. Kerry hadn't seen her dad since the move but he was coming back to New York for her graduation and she was so excited to see her family.

Over the years Kerry had healed well and had successfully moved on from her memories but it was days like these that made her think of him maybe its because if she hadn't made the choice, days like these wouldn't have existed for her. Kerry always thought it was the best choice she ever made and she had no regrets .So as Kerry glanced at the clock that read seven she pushed herself off the piano stool grabbed her cap and gown and headed out of the music room across the campus to graduation.

The ceremony was typical of a graduation filled with overly long speeches about having dreams and ambitions. Typically this would be unbearable for Kerry but somehow her best friend Nelle had blackmailed a music student to walk with the media department instead and made the three hour ceremony rather entertaining. After the ceremony Kerry and Nelle met their parents that greeted them with many hugs and kisses and overly priced flowers .Her dad looked fantastic almost unrecognizable it pleased Kerry to know he was so happy and Carroll looked bright and bubbly as ever with her signature smile that went strait from one cheek to the other. Ian looked good too he had grown so much that it made Kerry slightly sad to know she had missed it but she put those thoughts in the back of her mind and just enjoyed this time with her family.

"Kerry we're so proud of you" Carroll said after giving Kerry the biggest hug ever.

"You looked so beautiful baby" Kerry's dad said looking rather emotional.

Kerry hadn't really realized how much she had missed her father till she saw him looking at her so proud.

"Anyways so who's hungry?" Nelle shouted interrupting the ackward silence that had fallen.

"Me!!" Ian shouted.

"Yeah me too" Kerry added as her stomach growled.

"Ok kids lets go celebrate" Kerry's dad announced.

So they all made their way towards the cars and headed to the restaurant.

* * *

"What will you be having Miss?" the waiter asked Kerry.

She quickly scanned the menu and decided on the safest option, "chicken, please."

The waiter nodded and smiled back at the families "Would you like anything else folks?"

"No, thank you" Kerry quickly announced.

Kerry knew something was up her dad was never this generous without a catch.

"So Kerry we have some great news ".

_Here we go. Catch, Catch, Catch!!_

Kerry looked up at her father while he spoke.

"So we sold the house in Brockport" Kerry blinked at hearing that name.

"Oh that's great" Kerry said with fake enthusiasm.

Her dad then continued on speaking about the how real estate business had changed and how the house nearly double in price, Kerry slowly turned off to the conversation until her dad got to the catch.

"So anyways Kerry, Carroll and I have made the decision to give you a quarter of what the house sold for as a graduation gift so you can get established here in the city".

Kerry's dad and Carroll instantly looked at Kerry to see her reaction.

Kerry blinked twice to make sure she wasn't dreaming, she then squealed so hard that the restaurant patrons around her all looked up startled.

"Ohhhhhh my god!!! Thanks dad." Kerry reached over the table hugging her dad so hard that she was slightly squeezing him.

"But Kerry there's a catch." Kerry's arms fell limp to her side instantly she knew something's are to good to be true.

"What is it?" Kerry asked while taking a seat once again.

"Well Carroll and I and Ian have decided to take a vacation to celebrate and we brought you a ticket a week from now so you can meet up with us".

Kerry looked at her dad confused "A week from now?!?!"

"Yes, a week from now" Kerry's dad agreed.

"The new owners have requested to meet the previous ones and we need someone to be there to finalize all the paper work as well."

Kerry looked at her dad slightly annoyed she knew exactly what he was asking her.

"So you want me to go back?" Kerry asked emphasizing the me in the sentence.

"Only for a week a quick trip there and back" her dad replied.

Kerry sighed she hated being blackmailed even if it wasn't harmfully but the idea of going back to Brockport was pretty dreadful but she knew this day would come eventually so she sucked it up and looked up at her dad.

"Ok, I'll go" she said.

"Thanks honey you know how much I appreciate this." her dad replied.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, As long as you buy me a new summer wardrobe" Kerry jokingly added with a fake smile on her face."

Her dad winked and Kerry just smiled back at him.

"Well I guess its settled then."

"Kerry's going back to Brockport".


	3. Chapter 3

Kerry pulled up to her home in Brockport around eight she was exhausted she had woken up early to drive her family to the airport and then stopped by Nelle's to say goodbye as she too was going on vacation backpacking through Europe for three months.

The drive to Brockport was long and tedious but as Kerry sat in her car outside her home she got a strange feeling, a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time but she quickly brushed it off and gathered all her things and headed towards the house.

The house was practically empty all the movers had left were some family photos still hanging on the wall and a few side tables. Kerry walked up to her room hoping that there was still a bed in there she could sleep on. To her luck Kerry's room was practically untouched she walked in and took a moment to look around it had been so long since she had been there she had forgotten how safe it made her feel. She walked towards the bed and put all her stuff down and took a sit. She just sat there for awhile just thinking of everyone and everything when she was interrupted by her phone vibrating. The vibration nearly made Kerry fall off the bed she quickly took it out of her pocket and looked at who it was as soon as she recognized the caller she instantly smiled.

"Hey Baby" Kerry said.

"Hey Kerr, how was the drive? Did u survive without me?" the stranger on the other end responded.

"Just!!! Look am so sorry I didn't get a chance to see you before I headed out of the city but my dad sort of threw this house stuff on me." Kerry explained.

"Don't worry baby I have a solution I was thinking maybe taking a few days off work to go and join you since I know you could use the company. I just got to ask Jeff if his going to need me at the bar or not." Kerry instantly felt relieved but slightly worried at the same time by the news.

"Are you sure you want to come???" Kerry asked questionable.

"Brockport isn't really first pick when it comes to romantic getaways." Kerry sarcastically stated.

"Well as long as I am with you it doesn't matter where we are" Kerry instantly grinned at hearing those words.

"Anyways I got to go I am about to start work babe, Love you Kerr"

"Love you too Ben."

Kerry hung up the phone and felt her heart compose itself again. Even after two years Kerry still felt butterflies every time she spoke to her boyfriend. They had met in her sophomore year he was a junior and also the hottest guy in the music department kerry had practically been black mailed by Nelle to ask him out she had to admit it was one of the best things Nelle ever made her do. Ben was amazing he really cared about Kerry he was just an honest genuine guy with a good heart that's probably why she had decided to move in with him after graduation. She hadn't seen much of him lately due to graduation so the prospect of some quality time with him made Kerry really happy all she had to do now is get all this house stuff out of the way and she would be home free to spend time with Ben.

* * *

**_Beep!!! Beep!!! Beep!!!_**

Kerry jumped out of bed instantly and looked at her alarm it read 11 the new owners were coming over at 1 to finalize the contracts and to meet Kerry so she got out of bed and practically jumped in the shower. When Kerry walked out of the bathroom she felt like a new person. She quickly got into a pair of blue skinny jeans and a nice oversized black top with a pair of black heels Kerry thought she might as well look nice for the new owners.

Once she had her clothes on she walked over to the mirror to apply some make up she was rather surprised to find she didn't look as exhausted as she felt. Kerry actually looked quite refreshed with her long brown hair quickly drying into its usual straight style. Once she was done she walked towards her bed to find the bag of groceries she had brought for breakfast.

Once she had finished eating breakfast Kerry called Mr. Mead the realtor. Kerry was anxious and she wanted to make sure she had all the appropriate paper work but sadly Mr. Mead didn't pick up. Kerry got tired of waiting so she decided to go outside and was greeted by a perfectly blue sky and a warm summer's day she had forgotten what warm summer days felt like living in the city so she sat down on the grass and taking the sun in.

After a few minutes a blue Nissan pulled up to the drive Kerry instantly jumped up and brushed herself off to make sure she didn't have any grass stuck to her. Three people stepped out of the vehicle Kerry instantly recognized Mr. Mead he was the one wearing a suit and the other two looked very casual. Kerry waved and walked over to the trio.

"Hello you must be Kerry, it's nice to finally met you" told Kerry.

"Thank you Mr. Mead and this must be the family buying the house?" Kerry looked at Mr. Mead and then focused her attention to the couple in front of her.

"Hey Kerry I am David and this is my wife Annie" Kerry instantly shuck David's hand and continued onto Annie.

David and Annie seemed nice enough they looked like they were in their mid had dark hair and olive skin and Annie was the opposite she was as white as porcelain with copper curls if anyone would have told Kerry to put these two together she wouldn't have done it in a thousand years. As she stood there observing the odd couple she suddenly got a shiver down her spine and noticed how cold it had gotten.

"Please come on in it's a little empty but it's better then standing out here" Kerry quickly lead the trio towards the house.

Once everyone was situated in the empty living room Kerry turn around and stared at the trio expecting them to talk first but was met with an awkward silence.

"So…..Annie and David what kind of questions did you have about the property". Kerry asked politely.

David spoke first "Well Kerry, please don't think we are being nosy or rude but before we purchase the property we would like to know about certain events that happen in the home 6 years ago."

Annie then interrupted David "You see Kerry we were told that your family and yourself were kidnapped along with a young gentleman named Ethan Bryne six years ago and that this home had been broken into or involved in the incident." Kerry suddenly felt very sick and dizzy but decided against letting anyone in the room know.

"So you see Kerry we just want to know that this house and the history it comes with wont effect our time here in anyway possible". Annie told Kerry with a nervous smile across her face.

Kerry hadn't said one word since the couple began talking but she knew it was her turn to say something so she mustered up the courage to speak. Kerry spoke up in the most sincere voice she had and looked strait at Annie and David.

"Annie and David I am sure you have heard some of the details about the incident but I want to personally assure you that anything that happened in this home 6 years ago will never affect your own happiness here. My family and I have moved on from all the events in the pass and am sure this town has as well." Kerry felt herself nearly puke about 3 times while she was speaking but she remain calm and collected in front of the others for their own benefit and hers.

"What about Ethan Bryne's Family" Annie quickly responded.

Kerry felt shivers go through her entire body when she heard that name again.

"I heard his body was never found" David added.

"No it wasn't" Kerry murmured in a slight whisper.

Kerry stared at the couple for a minute and then she couldn't take the questioning looks anymore. She had promised herself to never allow this subject to bother her in anyway so Kerry began speaking very slowly.

"Look Annie and David, I am sure you understand if I don't wish to speak about this situation anymore it was a very emotional time in mine and my family's life.

David was about to interrupt her but Kerry didn't allow it and continued speaking louder this time.

"Like I said it was an emotional time but this house was also filled with great times and I wish you guys the best times here as well but like I said I would rather forget the bad ones and so should you because this is going to be your home now". Kerry spoke with such sincerity and generosity she surprised herself.

David and Annie Looked at each other wide eyed and then at Kerry and just nodded in agreement David then smile and said.

"Well Kerry it was very nice to met you and thank you for taking the time to meet up with us it was much appreciated".

Kerry nodded and just smiled back.

Mr. Mead then interrupted the trio.

"Well Folks if you would like to come back to my office to sort out all the official paper work and Kerry I will see you tomorrow to finish off".

Kerry nodded in agreement and walked her guest to the front door and politely said good bye to everybody before shutting it.

* * *

As the trio walked down the cobblestone path that lead to the Blue Nissan the trio looked at each other.

"What do you think?" Mr. Mead asked.

"Yeah that's definitely her" David responded back.

"Do you think she suspects?" Annie asked.

"Absolutely not, she doesn't have a clue his involved" Mr. Mead said before getting into the Nissan.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Companions of the Night,Mrs VVV Does.

* * *

As soon as Kerry heard the door lock in front of her, she turned around and let out a sigh of relief. Kerry all of a sudden felt exhausted she collapsed onto the back of the door and let her body slide down it. When her body finally touched the floor it felt cold for some strange reason she found this feeling rather comforting Kerry pressed her elbows onto her knees and cradled her head in her hands. Kerry hadn't noticed when she had begun crying but tears were running slowly down her cheeks. She suddenly felt a sudden urge to get out of her house so Kerry stood up wiped the tears from her face and grab her keys from the wall fixture and went strait out the door.

* * *

When Kerry pulled up to the driveway of the old house she felt a strange feeling it had been the same feeling she had felt the night she had arrived in Brockport Kerry wasn't sure what it meant but she noticed it made her slightly nervous. Kerry quickly turned off her ignition and stepped out of the car. Kerry hadn't been here in so long but it all looked exactly as she had remembered it. She then walked towards the front door and just stopped and stared at it.

Kerry couldn't tell you what lead her to place her hand on the doorknob and attempt to open it but somehow she knew her entry to the house would be granted. Kerry twisted the knob and heard the lock click she stepped through the threshold of the house and just stood in the doorway evaluating the old home. It all looked the same nothing had changed the familiarity of it all gave Kerry chills the only thing unfamiliar was the smell. The house smelled musty and dry as if it hadn't been visited in a long time but Kerry being Kerry ventured further into it until she was standing in the same room that had changed everything for her many years ago.

Kerry just stood there in the living room looking around, trying to find something that would prove he had been here since their departure but it all looked so lifeless until she noticed the piano Kerry walked towards it slowly for some strange reason the piano had been left opened a mistake he would have never done. Kerry slowly slid into the stool and began to put the piano cover down when she heard footsteps behind her. Kerry suddenly lost her grip on the cover and let it go creating a loud bang that echoed through the halls of the house Kerry turned around but no one was there.

"Hello" Kerry shouted.

But no one answered.

Kerry turned back around and looked down at the piano cover she then placed her fingers on top of it when she noticed a reflection in it's darken wood she froze immediately. Kerry began to turn around slowly when she suddenly felt a cold hand over her mouth and before Kerry could recognize the smell of alcohol she had already blacked out.

* * *

"_Did she recognized you?" the female questions._

"_No she didn't, she passed out beforehand" the male answers back._

"_Did you call him already?" the female asked._

"_Yeah he'll be here soon"._

Kerry slowly awoke from her hazy daze as she opened her eyes she was greeted by darkness she quickly realizes she is blindfolded and by the sharp pain in her wrist and ankles she is also tied up. Kerry starts to wiggle around like a fish out of water trying to undo the knots when she hears the door slam open.

"Are you fucking crazy???" a new male voice screams out.

"No! Boss you told us to take care of her" the other male explains.

"I told you to watch her not torture her, you idiot."

Kerry suddenly feels the captors move towards instinctively she moves back pressing herself onto the wall when she feels one of them bend down and begin to untie her ankles he then moves onto her wrist when he speaks.

"Kerr are you okay?"

Kerry gets a chill down her spine she could recognize that voice anywhere she begins to shake in shock and instantly begins to kick her legs free when he pins her down to the floor,the captor then reaches towards her face and yanks the blindfold away Kerry instantly looks up startled with tears in her eyes and breathlessly whispers.

"Ben……."

* * *

Hey Dudes, thank you so much for your recent reviews this chapter is pretty short and strait forward but i kepted looking at it and drawing blanks and since i

know the next bit is gona be lengthy i thought i just give it to you short and sweet, hope you like.


	5. Chapter 5

_Kerry gets a chill down her spine she could recognize that voice anywhere she begins to shake in shock and instantly begins to kick her legs free when he pins her down to the floor, the captor then reaches towards her face and yanks the blindfold away Kerry instantly looks up startled with tears in her eyes and breathlessly whispers._

_"Ben……."_

Kerry couldn't believe this was happening to her, she just lay there motionless looking strait into his blue eyes.

"Kerr please let me explain?"

Kerry just stared at him in shock and then nodded agreeing to hear his justifications.

Ben took a deep breath and began to speak nervously.

"First I need you to know, I love you."

Kerry shivered at hearing him say those words.

Ben instantly looked hurt at her reaction, he then responded back by sliding off her and allowing her to get into sitting position to make her feel more comfortable when he gently leaned forward grabbing Kerry's faces in his hands when he spoke again.

"Second I have been keeping a secret something from you, I am not who you think I am my name isn't Ben Harris its Gabriel Stone and I been protecting you for the last couple of years."

Kerry was so confused and full of rage she just looked at him questioningly and coldly protested "Protecting me from what?"

Gabriel looked strait into Kerry's eyes silently scanning her expression for any trace of untruth but all he could see was a tint of green reverting back to its usual yellow he loved that about Kerry her eye color always changed with her mood.

"Not from what, from whom"

"The Vampires Kerr……They have been looking for you".

Kerry was stunned she hadn't talked about that subject in years she had mentally purge the subject from her brain since the incident, she quickly felt the blood beneath her skin begin to boil. Kerry grabbed both of Gabriel's hands and removed them from her face when she looked at him and spoke.

"Tell me everything you know?"

* * *

Once Kerry pushed herself off the floor and regrouped she realized that Gabriel and her weren't alone she had totally forgotten about the other captors they where just standing there looking back at them she instantly recognized them as David and Mead.

Kerry also noticed her surroundings she was in an office but a really modern one with sleek hardwood floors, contemporary furniture and a plasma screen that took up the entire right wall. She wasn't sure why she was brought here but something told her she was about to find out.

"Kerr…!"

Kerry turned around to see Gabriel standing by the desk she hadn't even noticed when he had walked over.

"Come here, you said you wanted to know everything so let me explain."

Kerry nodded and walked towards Gabriel as he spoke.

"I am a vampire hunter Kerr, we all are." gesturing towards David and Mr. Mead.

"Like I said before my name is Gabriel Stone my family and I run this coven."

Kerry was about to interrupt him confused but Gabriel signaled to let him continue.

"You see Kerr vampires have been around a long time but so have hunters. Over the years the vampires have become much more careful of exposing themselves and so have we. We have created our own coven of hunters. All over the world we have selected members in high power organization to help us defeat them my family and I are responsible for this coven."

Kerry stood there in silence debating in her head who could possibly be a hunter or not and how much she really didn't know about this whole world. Then she slowly realized that if Gabriel was a hunter the only reason he was with her was to control his prey just like **he** used too as well. Kerry felt enraged by the thought but it was her turn to speak so she spoke with sternness controlling her emotions.

"So your telling me that all this time you have been spying on me on some sort of vampire hunter mission?"

"No!!" Gabriel shoot back instantly looking disgusted at her assumption.

"I was sent to protect you I was never even supposed to make contact with you but when you contacted me I couldn't stop myself from being around you and it just happened you were never or will ever be a job to me".

Kerry mentally recalled the first night they had met in her head Nelle had blackmailed Kerry into asking Gabriel out on a date in exchange for her room key which Nelle had stolen Kerry was sure he would say no but he didn't and from that moment forward they were practically inseparable.

Gabriel continued explaining.

"When the coven found out about our relationship they asked me to leave you and I refused so I proposed that I should be personally responsible of your safety and protection and they granted my request."

Gabriel began to slowly walk towards Kerry when he stopped right in front of her he was so close she could feel heat radiating off his body. Kerry wasn't sure how to react to the overload of information Gabriel was giving her. She was so angry but the fact that he loved her so much that he would give everything up to protect her also confused her and slightly made her love him more for it.

Kerry just stood there knowing it was her turn to speak but she knew she wasn't going to like the answer to her next question.

"Why are the vampires looking for me?" she asked almost cowardly.

Kerry noticed a bit of fury flash through Gabriel's face when she finished her question.

Gabriel walked back to the desk and opened the desk drawer and tossed some photos on the desk.

"Because of him". Gabriel stated with disgust in his voice.

Kerry walked towards the desk and reached for the photos when she recognized the man in the pictures it was Michel he was the one looking for her. Kerry's heart stopped for a moment she just stared at the pictures and Gabriel stared at her looking for a reaction.

"Do you recognize him?"

"Yes" Kerry merely whispered.

"I hoped you would say that." Gabriel stated with a tone of relief in his voice.

Kerry looked back at him with a confused look. He then walked towards her and took her face in his hands again.

"Kerr…..You need to tell me everything you know about him he is dangerous and his been hunting you down ever since you escaped that night ,we been watching he doesn't hurt you."

_(Escape……I didn't )_

Kerry was beginning to understand everything but she needed to know more.

"Was Gilbert Marsala part of this coven?" Kerry blurted out.

Ben let go of her and shoot her a questioning glance looking slightly surprised.

"No……"

Ben then sighed disappointingly and continued speaking.

"Gilbert Marsala, Daniel and Marcia Jordan, George Roth, Ken Kelada and Phil Sidowski were not part of this coven but we were aware of their activities. Before their deaths they came to us and asked us for help but we dismissed their case. At the time we had much more important problems then getting revenge on one female vampire, we never knew it would lead to all their deaths and the Jordan children being orphaned."

Kerry felt her heart stop and her stomach turn in one quick motion.

"The Jordan's had children?

"I thought they were siblings?" Kerry whispered to herself.

"Why would you think that?" Gabriel responded in confusion then carried on explaining.

"They had two twin boys their eight now and in protective custody."

Kerry was wondering if Gabriel could read the guilt all across her face as she spoke.

"I never heard anything in the paper about them having children or being married I just assumed".

Gabriel just nodded in agreement.

"Well…...Kerr vampires are good at staging a scene and making it look like something it's not but so are we that's why we never allowed the children to be leaked to the papers incase they were hunted."

"Where are they now?" Kerry looked up at Gabriel to see his respond.

"There here."

"When we found out the Jordan's had been killed we felt personally responsible so we vowed to protect the children and avenge their deaths. We are always careful now were not so naïve to think that one vampire's death isn't a priority."

_**(Ring…………Ring …………..Ring)**_

Kerry jumped when she heard the phone ring.

Gabriel leaned towards the phone keeping his stare on Kerry and answered it.

"Hello"

Kerry could make out the caller was definitely a man.

"No it's not …it's Gabriel what's wrong?"

Gabriel just nodded while the caller spoke with no hint of emotion across his face.

"Right am on my way how long do we have?"

Gabriel waited for a response and just stared back at Kerry when he was distracted by the caller again.

"Okay I'll see you in 30."

As Gabriel hung up the phone he opened the desk drawer again and pulled out a gun and pointed it at Kerry.

Kerry naturally backed away and started to put her arms up to protect herself when he pulled her arm down forcefully and looked at her.

"Don't be ridiculous Kerr its not loaded I was just checking if it was mine. See….."

Gabriel pointed the gun towards the ground and showed Kerry his initials G.S. right below the safety clip.

Kerry just smacked her hand to her forehead and sighed in relief she had so many questions and emotions running through her she didn't know what to believe anymore.

Kerry was quickly thrown out of her own thoughts by Gabriel he had walk over to David and Mr. Mead who were guarding the door and whispered something to both men and dismissed them quickly. He then turn around and walked back towards Kerry when he stop right in front of her and looked strait into her eyes and before she could even react he kissed her.

Kerry hadn't realized till she felt Gabriel mouth on her how much she needed his touch and how safe she felt under it. Kerry allowed herself to believe for a moment it could all stay this way no complicated unanswered questions no secrets to divide them but as soon as she did they were interrupted. David had popped back into the room and from what Kerry could see he had changed his clothes as well.

"Gabriel we have to go its getting late" David stated as he walked back into the room and handed Gabriel a bullet clip.

Gabriel took the clip and examined the bullets they looked different, Kerry wasn't sure what she was looking at but she knew it wasn't good.

"What's up with those bullets they look different" Kerry discreetly questioned Gabriel.

Gabriel looked at Kerry with a smug smile on his face and spoke.

"UV bullets Kerr" Gabriel explained to Kerry as he let her examined the clip.

"One shot to a vampire's head and they don't stand a chance" Gabriel stated as he slid the clip into the gun this made Kerry's stomach turn.

"You ready Kerr?" Gabriel asked Kerry as he took her hand and began guiding her towards the exit. Kerry responded in a sarcastic tone to Gabriel.

"As ready as a girl that just found out her boyfriend lied to her their entire relationship".

Gabriel stop dead in his tracks and turned around when Kerry saw an expression on him she had never seen…………….remorse.

"Kerr ….I know your pissed but I need you to believe me when I say I love you more then anything and all I want to do is protect you."

Gabriel leaned into Kerry and embraced her, he was hugging her so tight she felt like he would never let go and just as he began to let go he whisper "I love you" into her ear.

"Now Kerr we got to go…………so tell me you in or out??"

Kerry thought about it for a minute and made a decision.

"I am in."

Gabriel just nodded his head in acknowledgment as he began to open the door. As Kerry made her way out the office she was met by a beautiful home when she then realized she had no idea where she was or where she was going.

"Gabriel where are we going?"

"The Cube"

"Whats that?" Kerry asked.

"It's a vampire prison".

"Come on, lets go."


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**Hey guys sorry i took so long i been super busy but i have finally updated Yeah!!**

**So i know i have kinda dragged out kerry and michel's reunion but it's finally here.**

**If you haven't noticed this story is very dark its gonna have many twist and turns that are gona challenge the K+M relationship but what i can promise is a lot of love,hate,lust and betrayel the necessary tools needed for a good COTN continuation drama.**

**So Enjoy the read and remember reviews are always welcome!**

**BTW as much as i would like to claim COTN as my own they belong to the wonderful VVV**

* * *

"_Gabriel where are we going?"_

"_The Cube" _

_Gabriel shoot back when he realized Kerry had no idea what the cube meant he finished off explaining._

"_It's a vampire prison"._

"_Come on, let's go."_

As Kerry and Gabriel walked through the house to leave Kerry noticed how luxurious it actually was it definitely gave Michel's house a run for its money. Gabriel's house was so modern and sleek and Michel's so classic and timeless it made Kerry question if she was still comparing houses anymore. Kerry was so caught up in her own thoughts she didn't even realize she had moved through the house and into the garage but when she did she was greeted by shock. The garage was huge easily the size of a tennis court with no less than 8 vehicles stored inside.

"Impressed?" Gabriel mockingly asked.

Kerry barely choked out an audible "Yeah!"

"Why don't u pick one baby?" Gabriel stated.

Kerry gave Gabriel the look she always did when he was being really cocky and he shoot back his signature smirk that always made her heart jump slightly.

Gabriel just kept looking at Kerry awaiting a decision when he grew impatient and gesture his hands towards the vehicles.

"You go ahead and do the honor's………………………..Baby!!" Kerry said as she returned the same smirk he had just gave her before.

Gabriel then slowly walked towards the same car Kerry would have chosen for him, it was a completely restored black mustang with all black leather interior inside.

"Typical" Kerry giggled out.

"What........She's a beauty!!!? 100% American muscle plus it's my favorite color"

"Really!?!?" Kerry questioned."What do you think of blue?"

Gabriel just looked at Kerry curiously.

"Blue is pretty standard, doesn't say much about the man driving it. Now black it needs no introduction". Gabriel looked back at Kerry almost studying her reaction to his words. He then proceeded to walk back towards the garage entrance Kerry then noticed a safe on the wall Kerry assumed that's where all the keys were kept.

Gabriel quickly punched in the code that unlocked the safe he grabbed the key and walked back towards the mustang letting his fingertips slide on the front hood he then looked backed at Kerry and just gave her a warm smile it reminded her so much of their long nights when they would just stay up talking and cuddling before all of this happened it left her questioning if it would ever be the same again.

Gabriel quickly broke Kerry's thoughts,"what you waiting for Kerr, get in?"

Kerry quickly gave him a false smile to reassure him and got in but she couldn't help wonder about the pass.

* * *

They had been on the road for 15minutes and Kerry knew they would be getting there soon so she decided it was now or never.

"Ben before anything else happens I need to tell you something………."

Kerry finally broke the awkward silence they had been in for the last ten minutes.

Gabriel looked at Kerry carefully and sighed.

"I was afraid this would happen….so Kerr tell me what is it?"

Kerry looked at Gabriel and she could feel the guilt written all over her face Gabriel started slowing the vehicle down till he finally stopped on the side of the road. Kerry hadn't noticed but they had stop in a very desolate area and the others had carried on to the cube. Kerry could feel the butterflies in her stomach about to explode so without thinking about it she spat it all out at once like an incoherent ramble.

"Well…..ok….ummm...The vampire who is looking for me...ummmm…well I didn't exactly escape from him."

Gabriel's eyes narrowed to analyze what Kerry was saying more careful.

"Elaborate Kerr"

"Well he let me go after I saved his life."

Kerry could tell by the wrinkles on Gabriel's forehead he didn't like what he was hearing.

"Saved him Kerr why the hell would you do that his monster and always will be".

Kerry was slightly taken aback by the hostility and hatred in Gabriel's voice.

"Well…..I had just been through a traumatic few days and I was really confused and young but some part of me stupidly thought I might have loved him." Kerry quickly got through her explanations barely whispering her declaration of love for Michel to Gabriel.

Gabriel quickly grabbed Kerry by her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes the rage in his eyes sent a chill straight through her.

"Kerry listen to me his a monster he goes around killing people's fathers and mothers and leaving children orphaned he can't love his simply a vicious animal that happens to walk and talk like a human but his **NOT!!!" **Gabriel was squeezing Kerry so hard she was sure there would be fingerprint marks on her shoulders for days. Gabriel quickly realized what he was doing and let go off her and turn towards the steering wheel.

"Anyways Kerry if he really loved you at all he would have offered to change you".

"He did." Kerry barely whispered.

Gabriel suddenly got out of the car without any explanation, Kerry could tell he was more than mad he was pissed and he needed a minute so she waited till she couldn't wait anymore and got out.

"Could you please talk to me please Ben?"

"Its Gabriel" he shouted back at her with annoyance.

"You know Kerry vampires are lustful creatures they find a pry and stick to it till it's there."

"Tell me the truth Kerr did you sleep with him?"

"No!!!!" Kerry shouted disgusted at his assumption.

Gabriel leaned in close and cupped his hand on Kerry's cheek and spoke softly. "Well then did he ever touch you like I touch you"?

Kerry stayed speechless and looked down at the floor hoping her body language would suffice. Gabriel embraced Kerry holding her tight against his chest.

"Kerry you've been tainted by this animal but I will make it go away".

Kerry felt her heart sink she couldn't bare the idea of anything happening to Michel. As Gabriel leaned in to kiss Kerry she instantly felt the need to push away from him but before she could react she heard the explosion.

* * *

It felt like an earthquake as the ground shuck beneath them. Gabriel suddenly tensed up and practically pushed Kerry off him making her slightly fall over he then walked back towards the car and pulled out his phone.

"Kerry get in the car we have to go right now"

"What….Why???"

"Stop arguing just get in the car right now" Gabriel shouted back with hostility.

Kerry walked towards the car while Gabriel dialed the number. Gabriel unlocked the vehicle as they both got in simultaneously and slammed the doors closed in one swift motion.

"Hello, its Gabriel"

"They broke in" Gabriel told the caller as he shot Kerry a worrying look.

"No the manual was triggered, I saw it myself"

"Yes…..Ok .Bye."

Kerry just sat there silent awaiting an explanation till she couldn't take it anymore after the all the lies that had been surrounding her lately she needed to know what Gabriel meant.

"Gabriel"

Gabriel just looked ahead at the road not acknowledging Kerry at all.

"Gabriel" Kerry said with much more force in her voice.

"Kerry not now"

"No...No…No" Kerry responded back in a cold voice.

"What just happened?"

Gabriel stayed still for a second deciding mentally whether he should tell Kerry or not.

"The Vamps broke into the cube to release the prisoners but someone must have set off the lock down, that was the explosion you just felt someone must have manually pushed the trigger which means there's a lot of pissed off vampires coming our way."

As soon as Gabriel finish explaining the situation Kerry saw the bright headlights behind them in the rearview mirror and they seemed to be getting closer Kerry began to panic as they picked up speed.

"Kerry hold on tight."

Kerry instantly locked her eyes to the speedometer and saw it climb from 70 to 100 to 120 she began to feel sick as the car rumbled and the flashing headlights blinded her suddenly she felt her back press against the leather seat and she knew they were falling forward rapidly she tried to move but it all happened so quickly when she felt her head smash into the window and instantly lost consciousness.

* * *

"Check the car!!!"

"Stupid humans thinking they can outrun us."

"Their both alive."

Kerry was so dazed and confused she could hear her surroundings but didn't have the strength to move or fight back or even open her eyes. She knew she was bleeding she could feel the hot liquid running down her face onto to her lips.

"What should we do Violet?"

"Seems a waste to let the food go cold."

"Kill them!!"

"Wait Violet!!!

"They're both Stones they bear the seal."

Kerry didn't understand what they were talking about she didn't bear a seal she wasn't even wearing any rings the only thing she had on was the pendant Gabriel had gave her for her birthday last year.

"Let's take them back to him they might have some useful information".

"If not we will just have fun torturing them they deserve it filthy little hunters".

"Violet you grab the girl"

Before Kerry had time to react she felt someone grab her hair and drag her out of the car the pain instantly woke her. Kerry's eyes fluttered open and she saw a beautiful tall blonde standing in front of her. Kerry couldn't keep her eyes off her she was almost dazzling her skin was so white it reminded Kerry of an old porcelain doll she used to have and her lips were a deep cherry red but the one thing that drew Kerry in were her eyes they were the exact color of lavender it almost hurt to look at such a beautiful creature.

The female vampire broke Kerry out of her dazed as she slapped Kerry across the face.

"What are you looking at you filthy animal."

Within a second a tall black male was behind the female. He gently leaned into the female dominantly and spoke.

"They can't talk if you break their jaw Violet, so don't."

The tall black male released his grasp on the female and continued to evaluate Kerry.

"Get them into the car right now and I will send for a team immediately to clean up this mess."

Violet grabbed Kerry by the shoulder violently and pushed her towards the car Kerry quickly looked around for Gabriel when she saw the male carrying him in a cradle like position in his arms.

"Is he okay?" Kerry asked.

Both Vampires looked startled as Kerry spoke.

"His unconscious" The male vampire snapped back.

"Now don't make me kill you and get in the car."

Kerry quickly obeyed his command and got into the SUV the male vampire then set Gabriel's unconscious body in the back sit with Kerry. Both vampires got into the vehicle and in one swift motion turned the vehicle on and sped off.

"What's your name Stone?" The male vampire shouted back to Kerry.

"I am not a Stone my name is Kerry Nowicki and this is my boyfriend Gabriel."

Kerry could see the male's eyes through the driver's mirror they were stone cold gems looking back at her. Kerry felt the need to justify herself but where would she start from she thought.

"Please if you could just let me explain I ……."

Kerry was abruptly interrupted by Violet.

"You filthy little hunter, shut your mouth unless you're spoken to."

"Eric can you please put this animal to sleep before she figures out where were going."

Kerry quickly focused back her attention to the male when she locked her eyesight to his and within seconds she felt sleep grasp her and her eyelids succumb to his powers.

* * *

As Eric drove into the driveway of the large Victorian house he looked at his driver's mirror to get a glance of Kerry.

"Violet I think I recognize her but I don't know where from."

"But she's a hunter."

"I know but I am sure I have seen her before."

"Well just stay out of it and we will leave it to him to decide."

Kerry woke up as her body slammed onto the cold cement floor. Kerry was sure her eyes were opened but she couldn't see a thing she was completely surround by darkness.

"What is this?" A foreign male voice asked.

"Their Stones we brought them for interrogation."

"Are you sure?"

"I am sure they both bare the seal on their bodies."

"Well this should be fun I will let the coven leaders know immediately." The other male told Eric with a sadistic tone to his voice.

Kerry then felt cold hands grasp her wrist and hand cuff her to the wall, Kerry was shaking it was so cold. She began to speak barely audible through the chattering of her teeth.

"Please let me explain…"

Kerry was quickly cut off by a kick to her abdomen the pain rang through her body she didn't even notice when the others walked into the room.

"Who's the male?"

"We have identified him its Gabriel."

"Well wont this be fun I never tasted a Stone before and am ever so happy that my first will be Sebastian's first born."

"Who's the girl?" Another male voice questioned.

"She was with Gabriel when we captured him; he has branded her so I assume it must be his companion."

"Kill her she is useless to us but Gabriel I will keep for myself." The older male stated to the others by the commanding tone in his voice she assumed he was the leader of the coven.

Kerry instantly felt the other males surround her like a pack of wolves staking claim on their pry. Kerry was momentarily distracted by the screams coming from Gabriel. Then in one swift motion she was slammed into the wall when she felt a males fangs plunge right into her she instantly began to get dizzy knowing it was only a matter of minutes till he drain her dry.

* * *

Michel slowly began to drain the hunter of her life making the bite as painful as possible he truly enjoyed the moments when he could take vengeance on these filthy animals. He began to suck her dry waiting for the transfer of information that her blood would provide him with when he instantly froze.

Michel saw it all as clear as a midnight sky all her memories and emotions playing back to him when she showed him one specific memory it was the one of their last night together as she sat there watching over him hoping she had saved the man she loved and betrayed.

He pulled back instantly her forehead rested on his shoulder he pulled her chin up and brushed away the blood soak hair that hid her face. That's when he locked his eyes to hers and there was no doubt in Michel's mind it was her as he spoke her name.

"Kerry………"

* * *

**Hey guys i know it was an overload of scene changes but i wanted to finally introduce Michel into the picture so review review review plz,thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys !!!**

**Am so sorry this update has took so long but i was on vacation.I hope it's worth the wait it's only short and sweet but there's alot of information to take in.**

**So Enjoy the read and I also want to dedicate this chapter to Restless Dreaming Spirit I love your work and Hope to see Seth and Ivory publish soon.**

**Disclaimer:Like always Michel and Kerry belong to the beautiful VVV.**

* * *

_He pulled back instantly her forehead rested on his shoulder he pulled her chin up and brushed away the blood soak hair that hid her face. That's when he locked his eyes to hers and there was no doubt in Michel's mind it was her as he spoke her name._

"_Kerry………"_

Ring, Ring, Ring!!!

"Hello"

She was relieved when she instantly recognized the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Thank god it's you David, What happened?"

As David explained to Annie about Kerry and Gabriel kidnapping she instantly knew Sebastian wrath would be intolerable.

"David I will go and speak to Sebastian immediately, goodbye."

As Annie hung up the phone she began to think of the most appropriate ways to deliver the news to Sebastian. Annie knew that no words were going to subdue Sebastian he was not going to take the news of Gabriel's kidnapping lightly. So Annie prepared herself for the worse and slowly began to head towards the study.

(Knock, Knock)

"Come in Annie" Sebastian commanded.

Annie slowly took her time to turn the knob she knew what she was about to say was extremely significant but even more she knew Sebastian's temper would not take it well.

Annie slowly walked in to the office focusing her attention to the hardwood floors avoiding direct eye contact with Sebastian until she couldn't avoid it any longer. Sebastian was looking straight at her as graceful as ever seated in his leather chair waiting for Annie to deliver her message.

"Sir"

Annie was so nervous she squawked.

"David and Mead just contacted us from the cube there's been a break out and Gabriel has been took hostage by the vampires."

Sebastian instantly stopped typing and leaned his head slightly to get a better glimpse of Annie behind his computer screen. He just looked straight at her motionless Annie just stood there in silence before he spoke.

"Do we know who it was?"

"Yes…..it was Maxwell."

Sebastian focused back his attention to his computer screen and continued to type quickly. Annie assumed he was looking through archives to find the appropriate information. He stopped suddenly and leaned towards the phone and dialed.

"Hello its Sebastian"

"I need you to locate a prisoner and turn on the devices."

Sebastian paused to listen to the caller on the other line.

"Is that the only location?"

Annie was standing there unsure of what kind of retaliation Sebastian would demand.

"Thank you David"

"Oh… and David if they chose not to talk open all the hatches at sunrise"

"Let them burn to death their useless to me now." Sebastian immediately hung up.

He then slowly stood up from his desk and began to put his coat on which was draped over the back of his chair.

Annie was surprised not by Sebastian's actions but by the amount of restraint he was showing.

Sebastian finished buckling his left cuff and began to walk towards the door.

"Annie shall we"

Annie began to follow him without hesitation.

"Where are we going sir?"

Sebastian interrupted Annie before she could finish her sentence.

"Call the team immediately, tell them to be ready where going to Maxwell's".

"Am getting my son back."

* * *

As Kerry began to regain consciousness she felt incredibly nauseated. As she opened her eyes she felt her stomach react and she was instantly sick all over the bed. That is when she felt his touch.

"It's the venom it makes humans sick Kerry"

Suddenly Kerry froze everything was coming back to her she realized where she was and who she was with. She tried pushing herself off the bed but she was to weak she could barely moved she also realized there was an IV in her right arm.

"I took too much blood before I had to get you some more or you would have gone into shock."

He leaned in close to her removing the bed cover she had just been sick over. When he grabbed her hand.

"Michel" Kerry whispered.

He leaned down towards her so they could met eye to eye and when she saw his sapphire eyes staring back at her she suddenly felt a warm wave of comfort hit her. Kerry paused briefly to look into his eyes something she hadn't done for years. As she looked into Michel's eyes she felt her mood of comfort change and a wave of rage came over her. She quickly snatched her hand away from his.

"What the hell Michel?"

"What's going on you hunt me down and then you feed off me."

"Are you fucking crazy?"

Kerry instantly noticed a flash of annoyance in Michel's stare and before she knew it he had her by the chin slammed against the headboard.

"Watch your mouth Kerry, don't u dare disrespect me."

Kerry was instantly took a back by the amount of hostility Michel was demonstrating.

"Know this Kerry the only reason you are alive is because I requested it, to everyone else here your nothing but a Stone's whore."

As Michel spoke his last words he ever so slowly moved towards Kerry's mouth his breath was so cold Kerry could taste it on her lips till they were interrupted.

* * *

Violet was infuriated with Michel how he could humiliate her like that in front of the Coven and why was he so opposed to killing the hunter's whore. Violet wanted some answer and she wasn't in the mood to wait she was going to look for Michel.

As Violet headed towards the sleeping quarters she could hear Michel whispering. As Violet got closer to the room she realized that he was talking to the prisoner. As Michel spoke to the prisoner Violet realized that Michel was familiar with this woman.

Violet didn't understand how Michel could have any association with a hunter let alone one that belong to the Stone's. Violet was done putting up with Michel's crap she opened the bedroom door and stormed into the room.

"Ce qui se passe,Michel!!!!!! Violet shouted as she stormed in.

Kerry jumped as she heard the door slam open .Michel immediately let go of her and headed towards the intruder. Kerry instantly recognized who it was it was the same woman that had captured her and Gabriel and had beat her to the near point of unconsciousness.

Michel looked infuriated if there was one thing he could not stand was disrespect and Violet had just committed his worse offense. As Violet continued to scream at him demanding an explanation to why he knew Kerry, Michel had finally had enough.

"En tant que fabricant de votre demande i vous vous arrêtez." Michel roared at Violet.

What???? Kerry spoke aloud.

"I thought you said you had never turned anyone Michel?" Kerry questioned.

Michel and Violet just stared at Kerry baffled.

Kerry repeated herself again but in French this time.

"Vous avez dit que vous n'aviez jamais tourné une autre personne."

Michel just stared speechless at Kerry.

"Is she your companion?" Kerry questioned with a hint of resentment.

Michel was calculating what to say next when the alarm beat him to it.

(Alarm begins to ring)

"Michel" Violet yelled concerning.

"We have to go Kerry"

"Why" Kerry argued.

"Because they found us" Michel answered.

"Who?" Kerry protested.

"The Stones."

"Their here."

* * *

**Always review review review!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry about being so distant with my updates,its hard to find time to keep this story going but slowly and surely i will get them to you.**

**Well i always love your opinions so please feel to give me some feedback good or bad its all great.**

**Enjoy the Read!!!**

**BTW:I would to claim it as mine but this all belongs to VVV.**

* * *

As Gabriel opens his eyes the sound of alarms wakes him and suddenly a wave of pain hits.

Dylan shakes him over and over again but Gabriel is in complete shock.

"Gabriel do you hear me?"

"Gabriel we need to get you out of here, do you hear me brother?"

Gabriel quickly begins to recollect all the events of the night. He remembers the break in at the cube, the car accident, the vampires that had took him and Kerry hostage and the bite that feels like acid on his skin.

"Dylan" Gabriel speaks.

"He has Kerry."

"Were not leaving without Kerry, that fucking vampire took her."

As Gabriel begins to push himself off the cold cement floor he realizes how much blood he has lost he is so light headed that he feels like he might pass out as he stands up.

Dylan looks worried he knows his brother is reckless but Gabriel looks like he is about to keel over any minute.

"Gabriel half of the coven has come to rescue you, we don't have time to waste its nearly sunset and the vampires will soon be back. Plus you can barely walkkk……"

Gabriel suddenly grabs Dylan by the shoulder turning him around so they are face to face.

Gabriel looks into Dylan's eyes before he speaks firmly.

"Dylan I am not leaving without Kerry and that's finale."

Dylan bites his lip in disapproval but obeys.

"Dylan I need a gun" Gabriel demands.

Dylan quickly pulls out a pistol from behind his back and hands it to Gabriel along with a clip of UV bullets.

"That's all I have" Dylan responds.

Gabriel instantly sticks the clip into the gun as Gabriel hears the clip lock into place he heads towards the exit.

"Lets go I am getting Kerry back."

* * *

As Michel grabbed Kerry's arm and pushed her through the door way she continued to struggle with him down the long corridor.

"Michel where are you taking me?" Kerry screamed out in frustration.

Michel stayed silent ignoring Kerry's outburst.

This made Kerry even more infuriated till she couldn't bare it and struck Michel.

Michel quickly reacted by grabbing Kerry's wrist and slamming her onto the wall with her feet inches off the floor.

"Are you that naïve Kerry don't you understand who the Stones are ….if we don't leave rite now they're going to shoot us and take us to the cube."

Michel suddenly let go of Kerry as she slammed strait onto the floor.

For the first time in years Kerry felt afraid she laid there with her knee's to her chest for a long second unresponsive till she looked up at him like a scared puppy and spoke.

"Michel what do you want with me am not in the mood for your games if you plan on killing me then just fucking do it already."

Kerry pushed herself off the ground as she stood up she was suddenly face to face with Michel. They both stared into each other's eyes for a long minute till he leaned in closer towards her face and as he reached her lips he tilted his head towards the side of her cheek brushing his lips on the edge of hers.

Michel wrapped his hand behind Kerry's head and pushed his body against hers as he whispered into her ear.

"Don't worry Kerry I don't plan to kill you, your much more useful alive plus it's not every day I get to play with Gabriel's whore."

Kerry shoved Michel off her and began walking away from him as she shouted back.

"Don't ever fucking touch me again, kill me or don't but I am not staying here with you."

As Kerry turned the corner of the corridor infuriated she heard her name being shouted she instantly looked back to Michel till she quickly realized that it was coming from someone else she turned back around quickly and saw Gabriel running towards her.

Michel grabbed Kerry's wrist and pulled her back to him as gun shots began to fill the hallway up.

"There's another way out Kerry your coming with me."Michel began to pull Kerry back to the room when in one swift motion she pulled away from him and headed towards the open corridor.

"Kerry" Michel shouted as loud as possible but she was gone.

As Gabriel saw Kerry emerge from behind the hallway he instantly called off all the fire power.

"Stop shooting its Kerry"

Gabriel ran towards her as fast as possible and embraced her so tightly in his arms he thought he might squeeze her to death.

"Kerr am so sorry baby, I love you so much please forgive me."

Gabriel pulled back to look at her she just stared at him speechless. Gabriel just hugged the confused Kerry and kissed her repeatedly.

"Kerr say something, are you alright?"

Kerry looked back down the hallway for a moment and then turns to face Gabriel.

"Am fine Gabriel, how did you find me ?"

Gabriel looked a little puzzled at Kerry as to say how she could have not figured it out already.

"The prisoners Kerr…..their all chipped".

Kerry face contorted in horror she couldn't figure out if she felt disgusted or sympathetic by the explanation but suddenly her attention was diverted.

Gabriel!!!

Gabriel and Kerry both turn around to see David and Mr. Mead heading towards them. As the men get closer Kerry instantly recognizes the prisoner.

Violet looks up at Kerry and locks her gaze on her remaining completely speechless.

"Gabriel we caught this one trying to escape as we got here, what do you want us to do with her?"

Gabriel looks motionless at Violet till he turns his attention to Kerry.

"Kerr since this is the bitch that hurt you what do you think we should do to her."

Kerry looks at Violet in silence till she speaks.

"Take her to the Cube."


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys

I am sorry for the wait but here is the next chapter!!!

Enjoy the read!!!

FYI:The Beginning of this chapter is a memory kerry is dreaming about.(Sadly M+K Belong TO VVV)

**

* * *

**

**_Kerry woke up so excited that morning she had barely slept a wink in anticipation for Ben's birthday surprise. Kerry was never a big fan of surprises but her boyfriend Ben always made her feel really special so she made an exception for him. Kerry carried out her morning in her usual routine she had a showered, brushed her hair, ate her usual bowl of cheerios and then sat down in front of her television to wait till the clock struck nine._**

**_Exactly at nine o clock on the dot there was a knock on the door Kerry was so eager she literally jumped up from her seat. She opened the door and there was Ben looking as handsome as ever wearing his usual leather jacket that Kerry loved._**

**_"Happy Birthday Kerr" Ben said as he leaned in to give Kerry the biggest hug and kiss ever._**

**_As soon as Kerry unlatched herself from Ben's hugs and kisses she couldn't help but start the birthday interrogation._**

**_"Sooooo it's my birthday and am dying to know what's your big surprise already."Kerry felt like she was acting like a pushy child on Xmas morning but she had been waiting for this for over a month._**

**_Ben just stood there looking at Kerry getting more and more anxious till he finally decided it was time to spill._**

**_"Well Kerr sorry to disappoint but it's not a big surprise, it's actually kind of small."_**

**_Kerry must have had a slightly confused look on her face because Ben began to laugh at her expression._**

**_"Come on Kerr Let me show you what I mean."_**

**_Ben grabbed Kerry's hand and lead her into the living room he then turned around to face Kerry and gave her the gentlest kiss, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny black box._**

**_Kerry watched Ben carefully as he pulled out the black box, Kerry instantly felt nauseated by his actions she was never a fan of any event that took its roots from marriage._**

**_"What are you doing Ben?" Kerry nervously spoke._**

**_Ben just looked up at her with the box in his hand; he instantly realized that he had upset Kerry with his actions by her tone of voice._**

**_"Kerr… stop freaking out it's not what you think, open it and you'll see. "_**

**_Kerry grabbed the box out of Ben's hand and opened it. Kerry instantly fell in love with the contents inside it was a small antique silver locket with a beautiful silver necklace attached._**

**_"Oh its beautiful Ben, I love it."_**

**_It was times like these that Kerry felt like she could completely surrender herself to Ben and he would never hurt her._**

**_"It's a family heirloom Kerr I thought it would be perfect on you."_**

**_"Thank s babe this is better than I could have imagined."_**

**_Ben just looked at Kerry admiring her beauty and began getting really nervous about his 2nd present of the night._**

**_"So I got one more gift Kerr."_**

**_Kerry looked at Ben pensively trying to figure out what else he could have got her. Ben gently grabbed the locket out of Kerry's hand and began putting it around her neck when he stopped for a moment and looked straight into her eyes._**

**_"Kerr I want you to know that I would never just give anybody this. This locket comes from my family and is close to my heart so the person I give this to should have my heart and I want you to be the person I give it to."_**

**_Kerry just stood there looking at Ben with his hands placed so gently around her neck he then said the one thing she never knew she needed to hear so much._**

**_"I love you."_**

**_Kerry locked her eyes on Ben's gazed she suddenly broke focus and allowed herself to think of Michel, Kerry knew then that after so long she needed to let him go. Mentally she said the words that she had held onto for so long."Goodbye Michel"._**

**_Kerry looked back and said what she had only ever said to Michel._**

**_"I Love you."_**

* * *

"I love you".......

Kerry Suddenly felt tears rolling down her eyes when Kerry felt herself shaking in her sleep.

She quickly realized she wasn't shaking but being instantly opened her eyes and saw Ben lying next to her nose to nose.

"Kerr are you okay, you where crying in your sleep."

"What?!?!?!?!"

"Yeah Kerr, you have tears rolling down your eyes."

Kerry sat up quickly on the bed and brushed the back of her hand across her cheek to soak up the tears.

Kerry didn't know if it was the lack of sleep but she suddenly felt incredibly nauseated as she got out of bed to go to the bathroom she realized she had never been in this room before. She looked around the room and revaluated her surroundings she noticed that all the windows had metal shutters and that the room door was bolted shut.

Kerry turned to look at Gabriel but the room was so dark she could barely make out his face when she started to head towards the door and he grabbed her.

Kerry began to fight back but it was very evident Gabriel was much stronger than she ever knew.

"Kerr stop, you're going to hurt yourself."

Gabriel quickly let go of Kerry as she pushed herself off him landing towards the end of the bed.

"Please Kerr let me explain everything, there is so much to tell you I just need you to listen first."

Kerry sat at the end of the wooden four posture bed with her arms wrap around her and said nothing.

"Were in the cube."

"It's the only safe place away from the hunt."

"This is my home I am solely responsible for the full security of it."

"The cube is very important to my family it was the first one ever built and it belongs to us Stones."

"I brought you here because I know its safe and no filthy vampire will touch you here and also I want you to know the truth, I think it's time you get to know what am protecting you against."

Kerry just relaxed and took a minute to speak calmly.

"Gabriel you're not protecting me your starting to scare me."

Gabriel looked at Kerry visibly upset by her words he moved towards Kerry grabbing her hand in his.

"Well then let me show you, let me take you into the cube."

Kerry wasn't sure if she liked the sound of that but she loved Gabriel and she needed to know.

"Ok..... But you have to promise you will tell me everything."

"I Promise……I will tell you everything."

* * *

As Kerry walked into the Cube with Gabriel it definitely was not what she expected.

In what Kerry would assume was the middle of the square fortress was the LAB. The LAB was like something out of a movie it was pearl white with tons of pristinely kept equipment. To Kerry it looked like nobody had touched it in days.

"Who works here?" Kerry ask Gabriel softly.

"The Team."

"Who's in the team?"

"I am…. and my brother, father and most of the male coven members." Kerry slightly shivered at the word coven she really didn't like the thought of Gabriel belonging to this place.

"We use this place to study them Kerr."

"Them???..." Kerry knew exactly what Gabriel was talking about but she needed to know as much as he could tell her.

"The Vampires Kerr, we try to find new ways to save them."

"Save them???? Why would you want to save them?"

"We don't want to save them literally we want to save their abilities. If you don't know Kerr, Vampires have certain Properties that make them superior to humans. This is what makes it so hard to exterminate them but in the lab we focus on insolating their genes to use it against them."

"So your testing on vampires?!?!?!" Kerry said this with such disgust in her voice that Gabriel shot her a look of annoyance.

Gabriel walked towards Kerry and grabbed her hand, leading Kerry to the exit of the LAB .Kerry just followed in silence she was feeling slightly anxious but the need to feed her curiosity was killing her.

"Wait….. What's behind that door?"

Gabriel Looked at Kerry and then at the Pitch Black Glass Door Hidden Carefully in the corner of the Lab behind the equipment.

"It's the observation rooms."

"Show me." Kerry asked apprehensively not knowing what she was about to see.

"Are you sure"

Kerry just nodded in agreement.

Gabriel Walked Kerry to the door, he placed his right index finger on the panel.

The door scanned Gabriel in and released. Kerry walked inside Going down the hallway noticing all the rooms were empty till she heard the scream it stopped Kerry cold in her tracks.

Kerry walked up to the last room in the corridor she could see the "Doctors" surrounding the screamer.

Kerry instantly knew she was a vampire by the color of her porcelain skin but she had never seen a vampire like this she was shaking so violently that she was smashing her head onto the back of bed with blood dripping down her head.

"What's wrong with her?"

"It's the cure Kerr"

Kerry was speechless for a moment till she got the nerve to ask him again.

"What do you mean the "Cure"?"

By the sound of his voice Gabriel was starting to get really irritated with Kerry's questioning attitude.

"I think that's enough Kerr lets go now."

Before Kerry could even say anything Gabriel had her halfway towards the door but Kerry wasn't going to drop this.

"Gabriel what are you saying, are you telling me you found the cure."

Gabriel didn't respond he continued to drag Kerry out of the Hallway and into the LAB, till he suddenly stopped making Kerry smack strait into him. He didn't even look back at her when he said it.

"Yes we found it".

* * *

**Hey Guys!!!**

**I am sorry its took so long for an update like i said in my last update i am really busy so i am gonna be a little slow in getting them to you but i will get them.**

**So i know what your thinking wats up with this Gabriel guy like i said before this story is a completely different take on the M+K Relationship so be patience and intrust i am going to make it worth your wild.**

**I wasnt completely satisfied with this chapter but i could'nt work on it any longer so reviews are more then welcomed.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys!**

**Wow it has been awhile and long awaited update.**

**So life has been real busy and sadly it has took me far to long to give you your next fix of K+M, but here it is.**

**This story is getting even more complicated by the chapter,so please reviews are always welcome and much needed.**

**(Sadly K+M belong to VVV)  
**

* * *

Kerry and Gabriel walked backed in silence to the bedroom.

Kerry entered the room and sat down on the bed as Gabriel handed her a new pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Gabriel walked over to the En-suite and turned on the light and got the bath ready for Kerry.

Kerry had been so distracted with everything she hadn't even notice she was completely covered in blood. She walked silently towards Gabriel and grabbed the towel he was offering as Kerry began to pile off the blood soaked shirt on her back she felt Gabriel's fingertips trace down her shoulders till he reached her bra and stop hesitantly awaiting Kerry's disapproval but she did not and he slowly stripped the bra off her chest..

Kerry became nervous suddenly so many things had happened over the last few hours she was so confused emotionally it felt wrong to take part in Gabriel's offer. She slowly walked towards the bath ignoring his presence as she began to unbutton her jeans when she felt his bare chest on her back his arms wrapped around her assisting her hands with the task of unclothing her. He then slid her jeans down her thighs taking the opportunity to remove her undergarments as well. Kerry stepped out of her jeans and into the bath tub.

Kerry's body quickly recognized the warmth of the water as she sat down Gabriel began to run a sponge down her neck cleaning her wounds. Kerry noticed Gabriel slight hesitation when he got to the bite he continued gently cleaning the blood surrounding it.

"I am sorry Kerr...I couldn't keep you safe" Gabriel murmured.

Kerry was slightly shocked at Gabriel's disappointment in himself if anything he had done everything in his power to protect her risking his own life towards the cause. If she doubted anything it was not his love towards her but in the risks he has taken towards her protection.

Kerry brought her hand towards Gabriel's cheek, cradling his chin as she stroked his lips with her thumb.

"Join me" Kerry quietly asked questioning herself immediately but not withdrawing her invitation.

Gabriel nodded in approval as he stood up and undress himself.

Kerry quickly release the blood red bath water and turned on the shower. Gabriel stepped inside the warm umbrella of water falling down on them as he slid the bathcurtain closed.

Kerry leaned in towards Gabriel as the water slid off his lips she paused momentarily thinking if she would regret this moment but saw Gabriel looking back at her with the same loving expression that always made her feel so safe and so without any doubt Kerry pressed her lips on to his and as they made love that nite Kerry looks into his blue eyes and whispered.

"I love you."

* * *

_**Kerry opened her eyes but she was standing alone in the dark.**_

_**She quickly blinked to adjust her eyes to the dark and as the thought of light popped into her head a huge spot light suddenly lit the room.**_

_**Kerry walked towards the light and she saw a beautiful grand piano before her. She also saw a male sitting on the stool in what seem to be a tuxedo from behind.**_

"_**Hello" Kerry whispered. **_

"_**Hello Kerry" the male turned around as he spoke and he stopped her dead in her tracks.**_

"_**Michel..."**_

_**He just sat on the stool smiling back at her smugly before he spoke.**_

"_**Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to join me?"**_

_**Kerry walked over and sat on the stool,she couldn't help but admire the beauty of the Steinway piano in front of her. She turned to Michel and before she even spoke he took the words right out of her mouth.**_

"_**Were in your dream Kerry" he said as he started light pressing on the keys.**_

"_**You see Kerry when vampires feed on humans without killing them we connect to their memories and emotions…...most of the time."**_

"_**So am confused are you really here?" Kerry questioned slightly baffled.**_

_**Michel remained still for a moment and answered Kerry back gently "Yes".**_

_**Michel then began to play Chopin's Nocturne in C Minor gently.**_

"_**And no...I am here because you wanted to see me Kerry."**_

"_**I do. I need to know why your hunting me and Gabriel." Kerry furiously snapped back.**_

"_**Because you have access to something I need." Michel snapped right back.**_

"_**What" Kerry shouted.**_

"_**Gabriel... Kerry" Michel just awaited Kerry's response.**_

"_**Why" she whispered.**_

"_**Is it not obvious Kerry I need the cure."**_

_**Michel slammed on the keys suddenly and stopped playing he looked at Kerry and slid himself next to her.**_

_**Kerry could feel her own heart rate quicken as he drew her in closer and they were nearly nose to nose.**_

"_**and Kerry I also needed..."**_

_**Michel brought his hand towards Kerry's cheek. She shivered at his cold touch as he leaned in towards her lips as soon as Kerry could taste his icy breath on her tongue.**_

Kerry hurled herself into consciousness as her eyes snapped opened.

Kerry felt Gabriel's warm body next to her on the bed when a wave of guilt came over her and she felt tears stream down her eyes.

She lay there motionless for a minute she then turned to Gabriel and stroked her hand lightly on his cheek.

Kerry gently whispered to Gabriel's slumbering body.

"Please forgive me but I need to find him"

Kerry pushed herself off the bed quietly got dressed and tip toed towards the bedroom door.

Kerry looked back at Gabriel really appreciating him at that very moment and left the room. Not knowing that that night would be their last together.

* * *

Kerry really could not remember the lay out of the cube.

She went through a dozen different tunnels of stairwells till she found the LAB again.

Kerry walked into the pearl white laboratory trying to find any information to help her but the LAB was completely clean of anything it was practically sterile.

All the equipment was untouch all the coolers were empty.

Kerry then realized this was not were the cure was kept.

She was going to need help to find it and she knew only she would know its real location.

Kerry walked towards the observation room doors when she realized Gabriel had his imprint verify him in before but she recognized the verifier it was the same as the one in the Stone's Mansion.

Kerry pressed 0-9-3-1 she had remembered the password because she recognized it before, it was "Their Date".

The black glass slid open as she walked through it was silent unlike before she walked to the end of the hallway towards another set of black glass as they opened automatically.

Kerry was suddenly hit with the feeling of de ja vu she had seen this corridor before.

Kerry walked down slowly unknowing of what was kept here.

The decor resembled a hospital corridor with white walls, room numbers and files kept next to every door.

Kerry walked down slowly mentally memorizing ever room number and name on each file.

Till she found her.

#5

Patient Name : Violet

* * *

**Please Reviews welcomed they make me smile :)!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys,**

**So Yes its been forever, but I have been sitting on this opening for months thinking what do I do next so am just putting it out their for some much needed feedback, please Review!**

**Thanks for your patience, as always this could not be possibly without VVV.**

* * *

Her eyes shot open.

As the footsteps outside her cell got closer, for the first time in a long time she was afraid.

The drugs were unbearable. Far to weak to put up a struggle she waited for death to stop the pain.

Violet had heard the rumors about the _Reverse_, no vampire had ever survived. The "doctors" if you could call them that, did not understand why the turn was unsuccessful. So they keep trying to perfect the cure, experimenting on vampires like lab rats.

As Violet braced herself for the final process, she picked up her scent.

* * *

Kerry stood outside cell 5#, unsure about what she was doing but she needed to find Michel, and Violet was the key to his whereabouts.

Kerry pressed 0-9-3-1, the door instantly slid open. Kerry was shocked by what she saw, it was Violet but she was so emaciated she was barely recognizable. Placing only one foot inside the cell,Kerry quietly spoke : "Violet, Am getting you out of here, but first I need you to agree to help me find Michel." Kerry awaited for Violet's response. She was motionless for a minute, when she whispered "Need Blood".

Kerry barely made out her response but she understood the terms of their agreement. Kerry placed her other foot into the cell and walked over to Violet. She knelt down and extended her wrist out, as Violet lightly scrapped her teeth on Kerry's skin Kerry pulled away, whispering "If you kill me,you will die in here do you understand? so when I say stop, STOP."

Violet simply nodded already salivating over Kerry wrist. As Kerry turned her head she felt Violet plunge into her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow, it has been a long while.**

**But I am back.**

**Here's the update that's took way to long to conceive, Let me know what you think, because I know this is what you been waiting for.**

**and if you hate it, let me know too.I love reviews.**

**Anyways we all know this could never be possible without VVV, god love her, cause I know I do.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kerry's blood tasted like sulfur as it hit the back of Violet's throat. The drugs sedated violet's natural carvings. Weakened and caught off guard,Violet is taken a back by the transfer. Kerry's thoughts and memories pour into Violet subconscious uncontrollably, until she sees him. Violet instantly feels Kerry's inner most desires. Her memories of him are consumed by fear,death,hatred and betrayal. Violet sees the night,Michel offered himself to Kerry, she also senses why she denied him.

Violet sees another in Kerry's thoughts, Gabriel. Violet senses her love towards Gabriel. Their memories together consisted of love,loyalty and laughter. Violet can see it clearly in Kerry's head, Gabriel lives in heart. As Violet begins to dig deeper into Kerry's memories, she suddenly feels a piercing pain in her head.

Kerry striking Violet's head repeatedly "Violet let go, let go now. Your going to kill us both." As Violet unhinges herself off Kerry's wrist, she takes a moment to indulge herself in her recent blood intake, when Kerry voice breaks her thoughts.

"Violet we have to go now, they will figure it out soon-"

"What are you doing?" Violet snapped back, cutting Kerry off.

"Well right now I am trying not to get us killed, what are you doing?" Kerry glances down at Violet.

"Let's get out of here" She grabs Violet's arm and begins to push her out of her cell, when Violet retracts back.

"Thats not what I meant Kerry,and you know it. Why do you want to find him?"

Kerry looks startled by Violet's demanding tone.

"I saw your thoughts through your blood Kerry, now tell me,why?"

Kerry knew she couldn't lie to her.

"I need to know everything he knows about Gabriel..."

"and..." Violet adds, coaxing Kerry to admit the latter.

"And I need to know what Michel wants... with **me**."

Violet eyes tense as Kerry reveals her true intentions.

"Haven't you ever heard, curiosity kills the cat, Kerry."

"Are you ready to kill?" Violet tone is cold and heartless.

"To find out what you need to know." Kerry nods her head, and offers Violet a hand, as Violet pushes herself off the floor. Both woman pause momentarily as they stand eye to eye, Kerry finally breaks the silence.

"Am ready to do anything, as long as it gets Michel off Gabriel's back." Violet finally cracks a smile.

"That's all I needed to know then."

Kerry turns to walk out the cell when Violet adds.

"Am curious Kerry, don't you wonder?"

" Wonder what?" Kerry answer back without turning around.

"Who's going to watch out for your back" Kerry doesn't give Violet the satisfaction of an answers.

But in that seconds, she knows, from here on , she's on her own.

* * *

As Kerry drags Violet through woods, she hears the Cube's alarms from afar.

"Where not going to get far, the search teams will be looking for us" Kerry urgently tells Violet.

Violet almost incapable of running due to the massive amounts of drugs still active in her system,and signals Kerry to stop.

"Kerry..." Violet's practically hyperventilating as she speaks.

"Don't worry their coming."

Kerry looks at her confused, one because she didn't think vampires could feel out of breath, and two because she's not making any sense.

"I know Violet, that's why we need to keep moving." Kerry tugs on Violets arm.

Violet tugs back , holding Kerry in her place.

"Not them Kerry"

"Them" Violet points to the shadows that are rapidly heading towards their direction.

Before she can respond, Kerry's slammed on the ground.

Suddenly she is surround, she begins to push herself up, when a foot slams onto her chest.

"Nice try, Whore" she doesn't recognize his voice.

Kerry rolls onto her side, coughing her guts out.

Completely unable to get any air into her lungs, she begins to panic, gasping frantically.

"Eric, stop" Violet whispers.

"Yes Eric, stop."

Kerry see Michel, as he steps out from the shadows.

"She wants to talk to you Michel, she set me free,so I could help her find you."

Michel leans forward pulling Kerry off the floor.

"Is that right Kerry" Michel wags his finger in Kerry's face, toying with her.

His gaze becoming vicious as he takes a hold of her.

"You got a lot of nerve, Kerry."

"First you betray me ,and run away. Then you let those animals practically rape Violet."

Kerry finally composes herself enough to get the courage to speak.

"If I hadn't sent her to the cube, they would have kill her"

"It was the only way." She snaps back at him.

Michel growls into Kerry's face, and leans towards her neck.

"Why shouldn't I just snap your neck right here."

Michel leans back, and looks at Kerry awaiting her response.

Eric interrupts.

"Michel kill her, or take her, but we have to move,the search parties are coming towards us."

Michel glances at Kerry, and signals the others forward.

"Take her, and Violet back to the coven."

* * *

As Kerry stares at Violet, as they sit opposite each other in the van.

"Why did u do that" Kerry whispers to Violet.

"You mean save your ass" Violet sharply puts it.

Kerry nods her head.

"Because his been looking for you for a long time, and in some way, I know you been looking for him." Violet sighs looking tiresome.

"I have seen it in your thoughts as well."

Kerry remains silent because she can't lie to Violet. She has seen her deepest secrets, and she know that she is right. Kerry has been longing for Michel, whether she wants to admit to herself or not.

As the van halts towards a stop.

Kerry hears everyone step out of the front seat. The back doors swirl open and she see Michel and Eric waiting for her.

Michel speak.

"Eric, I want you to take Violet , get her some blood, then bring her to the LAB so we can flush that shit out of her system."

Michel stares at Kerry for a long minute,till he speaks.

"You... lets go"

Kerry holds her arm out, trying to balance her way out of the van. When Michel grabs her arm and drags her out, practically dislocating her arm.

Michel pushes her through the mansion. Till they get to the LAB.

_Who knew vampires/vampires hunters lived so large. Kerry thinks to herself._

To Kerry's surprise the Lab is practically identically to the one in the Cube.

Michel hadn't loosen his grip since they walked into the house, so it came as a shocked when he let go of her, making her slightly fall backwards .

Michel stares her down momentarily as he grabs a chair and sits.

Kerry feels like a child about to be told off for lying.

Michel stares at her, and speaks slowly and clearly. Letting Kerry know she better be paying attention.

"What do you want to tell me, Kerry?"

Kerry bites down on her lips nervously, as she begins to speak.

"The Stones know I have been under your surveillance for awhile, Gabriel was protecting me from you, he believes your hunting me down?"

Michel remains motionless, with his arms crossed, glaring at her. Kerry senses anger steaming off him, as she continues to explain herself.

"The Stones they have the cure, but it doesn't work, there's something missing."

"I am unsure if they think you have a solution or not, but it's seems like they do."

Kerry nervously plays with her hands waiting for his response.

Michel finally sighs, letting his arms collapse to his side.

He looks at the floor ,then tilts his head and looks up at Kerry.

"Gabriel's right, I have been hunting you down, and I do have the solution."

Kerry's is suddenly surprise at how earnest Michel's being. Michel rises from his chair, and walks towards Kerry.

He grabs Kerry's arms holding her from each side, and peers down at her,looking at her almost nose to nose, when he whispers to her.

"Now that we got that out of the way" Kerry gulps fearing that she has provided him with all he needs from her. Kerry looks down towards the floor awaiting her demise, when Michel grabs her chin and leads it towards his face. He speaks softly this time.

"Now, why are **youuuu**"

Michel leans into Kerry, inches from her mouth as he finishes asking her his question "looking for me."

Kerry freezes unable to response.

Michel takes that as the answer he wants, and gently kisses Kerry.

Kerry body doesn't respond at first, but he then deepens the kiss.

Kerry muscle finally relax, and she embraces Michel, inviting his tongue into her mouth.

She loses herself for a minute, as Michel's kisses become more passionate, and more intense.

Michel hands begin to move up and down Kerry's back.

Kerry moans into Michel mouth as he slide his hand under her shirt.

And suddenly a wave of guilt hits her, and she pushes Michel off.

"I can't do this" Michel looks startled at her sudden change of heart.

"I love Gabriel" she states to him.

"I would never betray him" Michel smirks at her, rubbing his fingers on his lips.

"Oh but you already have Kerry, your here aren't you." Kerry looks around observing her surrounding, almost confirming it to herself.

"He doesn't love you Kerry" Kerry gives Michel a look of annoyance, and replies with a tone of defiance.

"You would say that" Michel rolls his eyes at her childish accusation. As to say to please don't flatter yourself.

"He doesn't" Michel repeats himself with a stern tone.

"He wants the solution"

"Whats the solution" Kerry waves her hands out to Michel.

"Your blood" Kerry's arms drop,and she looks at Michel attentively as he speaks.

"He needs your blood, to finalize the cure, your bloods the source." Michel turns his head to look at Kerry's expression.

Kerry focuses on Michel, and leans her body into his. She gently grabs Michel hand and squeezes it tight.

Kerry looks into Michel's eyes, and then she muster up all the courage she has to say what she has never said before.

"I know, Michel"

"I have always known, am the cure."

* * *

**Oh and you all thought Kerry was so sweet and innocent, well everyone's got secrets.**

**Reviews plz.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Guys,**

**So unsure whats got into me but I just had to give you another chapter.**

**Hope you likes this one, It's short and sweet,and the beginning is a memory.**

**BTW I know this story needs a serious revise, but am saving that for the end, for now I am just writing it.**

**Disclaimer Couldn't be done without Ms. VVV  
**

* * *

_Kerry always loved the warmth of the sun. She loved how the sun could make the oddest things feel inviting. Like sand , which naturally feels coarse and ruff, would transform itself into a blanket of comfort when the sun illuminates it._

_"Don't you just love how the sand feels in between your toes, Kerr?"_

_Kerry looks over at her, and smiles. Knowing her mother would always make remarks about how much she loved the sand._

_"It's the best, Mom"_

_Kerry loved their beach outings together._

_But lately they were few and far between with the new baby._

_"Kerr , how do you like your baby brother?"_

_"Well his to small,and he cries a lot." Kerry bluntly puts it._

_Her mother gives her an endearing smile, and wraps her arm around her. As they walk down the beach arm in arm, with the sun beaming in their face, her mother breaks the calm by asking Kerry a question._

_"Can you promise me something?" Kerry looks up at her mom,slightly taken aback._

_"Anything." she replies._

_Kerry's mother stops and turns to Kerry, placing Kerry's hand in hers. She looks into Kerry eyes, and gives her the most loving expression."Promise me. That if anything ever happens to me you will take care of Ian for me." Kerry frowns making it very evident she doesn't like this topic of conversation._

_"Why?"_

_"Are you leaving?"_

_Kerry mother looks out towards the waves, and smiles back at her. Instead of supplying her daughter with an answer she reaches out to pull a strand of hair off Kerry's face, and gives her a sigh._

_"Come on baby girl, lets go, it's getting late."_

_Kerry takes a hold of her mother's hand as they begin to walk back towards the car, when she stumbles on some seaweed. She unravels the seaweed off her foot ,when her mother steps in to help her, and notices Kerry's bleeding._

_"That's a nasty cut, lets take a look."_

_Kerry hops over to a dry patch and plops herself down. Waving her injured foot in the air, awaiting for her mother to attend to it._

_"Lets see"_

_"Is it deep?" Kerry asks._

_"Not really, your just a bleeder" her mother replies mockingly._

_"Kerr did I ever tell you the story , your grandmother told me about our blood ?."_

_Kerry nods her head side to side, never recalling any such story._

_"Well she said it was special, that it was unique?"_

_"Like O-Positive" Kerry replies._

_Her mother laughs at her silliness._

_"No, not really like that. More like it being different... stronger then most."_

_"How do you mean?"_

_"Well take a look" Kerry's mother pushes her foot back towards Kerry,and shows her the cut._

_"Well...Where is it?" Kerry looks up at her confused._

_"All gone Kerr" Her mothers swipes her hands against her dress, and gives Kerry a curious smirk._

_Kerry, unsure of what just happened, begins to open her mouth to ask , when her mother cuts her off._

_"Don't worry, Like I said, our blood, it's special."_

_Kerry's mom pulls her off the sand, and they continue their walk back towards their car._

_Leaving traces of Kerry's blood behind._

* * *

"I thought you said she could be trusted" Sebastian roars at Gabriel.

"She betrayed you, set that animal free, and ran away with that scum." Gabriel remains silent as his father dishes out insult after insult.

"She's a liar. She will tell them everything."

"She won-" Gabriel begins to testify,when he is forcefully shut down.

"Don't you dare defend her" Sebastian snaps back, pointing his finger in Gabriel's face."You saw the surveillance yourself, she let that beast feed off her, and then helped her escaped."

Gabriel says nothing to his father accusations. Unsure what he can say, he has seen the footage of Kerry willingly giving her blood to a vampire. He has no way of defending such an act.

"Dylan" Sebastian calls out.

Dylan appears from behind the study doors.

"Yes, father"

"I want you, and the search teams, to locate Kerry and bring her back."

Dylan gives his father an obedient head nod, and looks over towards his brother. Trying to read some emotion, and sees the disappointment across his face. He hates it,seeing his brother like this. He knows how hard Gabriel has worked to gain respect within the coven, and for Kerry to betray him like this, is disgraceful.

"What about Gabriel?" Dylan asks.

Gabriel shoots Dylan a look of don't worry, I deserve this.

"Dylan, you will head the teams on your own." Sebastian tells him.

"Gabriel will stay here, in the mansion."

Both brothers look at each other displeased, but say nothing. As they begin to walk out of their father's study, Sebastian signals Dylan back. Asking him to shut the door behind him.

"So what do you think?" Sebastian asks Dylan.

"He doesn't know, dad"

"Are you sure?"

"Am positive."

"Gabe doesn't know, Kerry's the cure."

* * *

Michel looks floored by Kerry's confession. He reads her face to find traces of deceits, and sees nothing.

"How" he ask.

"My mother came to see me while I was studying in Paris, and told me." Kerry finds it strange to talk about this, she's never told a soul. Once she starts talking, it all comes spilling out of her. The night her mother came knocking on her door, rambling on about how she was being followed, and how she needed to warn her. That they were hunting her down, and needed her blood. Kerry speaks coldly about how her mother ask her to leave with her, and the address she provided her with before she shut the door in her face.

Kerry doesn't even notice the tears streaming down her face, till Michel wipes them away with his hand. He reacts surprisingly towards her with a hug. This affection breaks Kerry, and she cries uncontrollably.

"Am sorry "

"Its just I-I-I-" Kerry struggles to continue.

"Never told anyone" Michel finishes her sentence.

They take a moment and gaze at each other, holding each other in each others arms .When Kerry places her hand on his cheek Michel leans into her touch, and without thinking she Kerry kisses him. She pulls back after only seconds and they unlatch from each others grasp, just staring at each other.

Eric interrupts, as he walks in,with Violet in his arms.

"Michel we need to flush her system, shes convulsing."

Michel reacts quickly, and takes Violet into his arms,laying her on the steel island in the middle of the LAB. Michel works quickly connecting Violet to dialysis machine, that will pump her blood clean of all drugs.

"Do you know why vampires drink blood, Kerry?"

Kerry stands in the corner watching Michel and Eric work, when his question snaps her out of her own world.

"Ahh... no, I don't" Kerry stammers.

"Cause our own blood can't sustain hemoglobin." Kerry isn't sure why he choses to divulge this bit of information to her, when Eric snaps at Michel's confession.

"What are you doing, she doesn't need to know?" Eric argues.

"Did you forget what she did"

"Why Violet is laying here"

"She is responsible" Eric glares at Kerry.

"She had no choice" Michel states in her defense,when they both abruptly stop arguing.

Michel walks over to Kerry, grabs her arm and leads her towards Violet.

"Stay here Kerry, I have to go upstairs."

"Why" Kerry ask feeling like she just miss something.

"Because their home" Michel tells her.

"Who"

"The coven" Eric replies.

As Kerry stands alone in the LAB, overlooking Violet's unconscious body, she feels guilt set in. Kerry shuts her eyes to keep the tears from coming out, as she runs her hands through her hair, feeling like her head is about to explode, when she hears her.

"Kerry" she whisper gently.

Kerry eyes snap open as Violet's speaks. Kerry quickly comforts her by letting her know she is going to be okay. Unable to keep her emotions in check, Kerry begins to cry again.

"Why are you crying,Kerry"

Kerry doesn't reply, she just wipes the tears off her face, and looks down at her.

"Your afraid ,aren't you" Violet gently puts it.

"You should be Kerry, because you going to have to choose soon."

Tears continue to stream down Kerry's face, as she shakes her head confirming what she already knows.

"You can't have both, you never could, so who are you going to chose." Violet questions Kerry, in a soothing tone.

"You already know, Violet" Kerry finally response.

Violet smiles at her, knowing that she has seen her choice in her blood.

"You need to tell him, Kerry." Violet replies, as Kerry looks away.

Her eyes become soft for a moment, as she finds Kerry's gaze again.

"You need to tell Michel, Kerry"

"Tell him, you choose Gabriel."

* * *

**Does Kerry really choose Gabriel?I am not so sure, what do you think?**

**Reviews plz**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello All!**

**So it can't be denied anymore, the end is nearing.**

**This chapter was the hardest to write, but in true VVV style, you may not get what you long for.**

**I estimate about 4 or 5 chapters are left til the end ,so enjoy it!**

**And thanks for reading.**

* * *

_(Knock Knock)_

"Let me in" Dylan begs his brother. The lock clicks open, and he sees him.

"Do you want to talk about it" Dylan asks Gabriel.

Gabriel ignores him ,as he takes a sit back down on his desk.. .

"Wow, it's really that serious" Dylan mocks.

"What do you mean" Gabriel replies.

"You only sit at your desk, when your really pissed or really depressed. Which is it?"

Gabriel quickly shoots Dylan a look of annoyance.

"What do you expect ?"

"You saw what she did, she willingly gave her blood,and lied to me."

"I get it" Dylan tells his brother.

Trying to give him some sort of comfort.

"No , you don't" Gabriel snaps back.

"I asked her to marry me last night"

Dylan tries to react accordingly, but is unsuccessful.

"Did you ask Dad?"

Gabriel waves his hand in disgust.

"I don't give a crap, what he thinks, its my life"

Dylan prepares for the usual "He Doesn't own us speech" .

"Did she say yes?"

"Yeah"

"She said, Yes."

Dylan stays silent.

"I need to find her"

Dylan places his hand on Gabriel's shoulder, and finally speaks.

"I promise,Gabe"

"I promise, I will find Kerry?"

"You won't hurt her?"

"Never" Dylan replies.

"What time are you leaving?" Gabriel questions, as he opens his desk drawer and reaches in to grab something.

"Around 2 , when the sun is at it's strongest."

"It's 6am now, you should wake up the recon members" Gabriel suddenly pulls out a large manila envelope and pours it's contents onto the desk.

"Who is he" Dylan questions, scanning the photos in front of him.

"His?

"Why she left..."

"His also one of Maxwell heads"

"Coven Leader" Dylan adds.

Gabriel confirms.

No further explanation is needed for Dylan to know what his brother is implying.

"Consider it done"Dylan heads for the door, when Gabriel stops him.

"Dylan, make it 4"

"What" Dylan replies confused.

"4 o clock, Is a better time to head the search parties".

"If 4 works best for you" Dylan replies.

Gabriel simply nods in mutual understanding.

Dylan continues to walk out the door, when he gives his brother one last suggestions.

"Don't do anything stupid Gabe, no girl is worth dying for, especially Kerry"

Gabriel just reels in his brother caution. When he realizes his only got one option.

Gabriel walks over to his bed and reaches under it, pulling out a box.

"Its the only way to get her back"

"To trade the cure."

* * *

Kerry feels the tears stream down her face, as Violet speaks the truth. She's right,. Gabriel's her choice, in many ways his always been.

Before she could dwell to much, Kerry hears them walk in.

"Maxwell this is Kerry?"

Kerry instantly recognizes him. Maxwell was the coven leader, who had given her to Michel to feed on, the night Violet had captured her.

"So you betrayed your beloved?" Maxwell asks Kerry.

"Humans are so weak" Maxwell points out to his coven.

"Well" Maxwell coaxes her.

"I did what I thought was right" Kerry looks at Michel, and continues.

"Which is stand by the person I trust the most."

"And that person is Michel?" Maxwell tags on.

Kerry has never been good liar and she wasn't about to try to be. When Violet interrupts, and does the unthinkable, she stands up for Kerry's.

"It's Michel, Maxwell.I can assure you of that.I have seen it in her blood." Violet confirms.

Maxwell looks at Kerry, trying to sense something from her body language .

"Michel" he shouts him over.

"Yes, Maxwell."

"I don't know what you see in her,but I don't trust her, and am unaware of why you do?"

Michel catches Kerry's gaze, and moves to her side, grabbing a hold of her hand.

"We can trust her, I put my life on it."

"Then it's settled" Maxwell states to the coven.

"If she betrays us Michel, she will pay for her deceit, and you will make sure of it."

"Because you will kill her yourself"

* * *

Michel was consumed by doubts, could he trust Kerry?

She had freed Violet, and she had come back to him but something about her behavior was unsettling. As Michel lead her to their room, he couldn't help but feel a strange sensation as Kerry walk by him. An as soon as the door slammed behind him, everything came to the surface.

"Your going to betray me aren't you?"

Kerry swung around, and just stared at him dumbfounded.

"Don't act surprised, you knew Violet would tell me."

Clearly caught off guard, Kerry stumbles to react.

"I don't kno-"

Michel harshly cuts her off.

"Bullshit"

"Don't lie to me Kerry"

Michel grabs her wrists, and drags her over to him with such force, he hears her squeal in pain.

"I want you to know that if you choose to betray me, I won't kill you, I will kill him."

"So make your choice Kerry?"

"Gabriel or me, or neither, but don't lie to me again, or I will give you to Maxwell myself."

Kerry trembles in his grasp.

Michel sees it, her gaze was so telling.

He loved that, her undeniable transparency.

* * *

"Michel" Kerry chokes out.

The tone of her voice , immediately makes him soften his grip.

"I love you" She tells him. Kerry's honesty is unexpected, so much so Michel has no reaction towards it, he remains silent as she continues.

"But love is not enough, at least not for us."

"When your near, you scare me. I sense your darkness , and I want to bathe myself in it, in you."

"To do that ,I first must destroy what's left of the girl that walk away from you so many years ago, and I can't do that."

Kerry composure breaks, and she begins to speak in complete distress.

"If you care for me Michel, you will let me keep the little bit of my soul that's only part that's isn't broken from loving you." Kerry sobs uncontrollably, her words becoming barely audible.

* * *

Michel remains silent, as Kerry falls to her knees in hysteria.

He picks her up off the ground, and places her in his bed, as he wraps himself around her.

He says nothing, as Kerry cries herself to sleep, he just watches over her slumber.

He takes a moment to wipe away her tears with his touch, when he whispers his own confession.

"Kerry, I would never hurt you."

"But it's my only choice." An as the echo's of confessions linger.

Michel plunges into Kerry, and takes her life away.

* * *

**Love me , hate me but no one ever said love was pretty, Especially when these three are concerned.**

**Let me know what you think, review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Hello All!

I am sorry I have left you hanging for an update but don't worry am on it. We're nearly at the end and trust me it's going to be worth it and for all those who are wondering whether Michel really did kill Kerry... He did. I promise you the rest will be explained very soon.


End file.
